Escape from the Institute
by Clocktwerk
Summary: Soraka runs away from the Institute of war and meets a familiar friend along the way. Note: this was my first short story, so it's not as good as the others (although the sona one isn't the best either)
1. Chapter 1

As the fourth season of war drew nearer to the Institute, many changes were taking place within the League. Powerful summoners had given their champions trinkets to better guard against enemy invasions from the dark forests on The Rift. Many more changes were being anticipated and there was much jubilation over new gold generation, but for one there was only sorrow.

Laying across her plush bed, a lone girl with purple skin and a golden horn sobbed in to her silk sheets. She did not want for the others to hear her pain so she buried her head in to the pillow. She felt an odd sensation on her forehead as her pillow was speared by her horn. That was the sixth one this month, today was not getting any better for the Starchild.

After another hour of weeping Soraka gathered a few of her favorite belongings, as well as some of the fabulous hoof polish the Institute has provided her, put it together in a knapsack affixed to a small sapling branch and headed on her way. Where she was going even Soraka did not know, but she felt a great weight lift from her intricately tattooed shoulders as she left the Insitute of War behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Along her travels Soraka had stopped to heal a bird with a broken wing. As the lovely songbird flew off, a hawk dove down and snatched from the air before her to eat it. Soraka's stomach turned at the sight, but she would continue to heal the weak and wounded in the world, this was only a minor setback.

As the lush gardens of the Institute gave way to the untamed mountains and forests surrounding it Soraka had to wonder if this was the right decision. Taking a steep, winding road in to the dusty red mountains she decided it was for the better. Trotting along to her new life, Soraka could only see things getting better from here.


	3. Chapter 3

Things had only gotten worse for Soraka since leaving the Institute. Her knapsack had fallen off a cliff when she'd stopped to have lunch, her robe had started to get small tears in it from all the jagged rocks and narrow mountain paths, and worst of all, she suspected she was getting Mountain Hoof. Doubt was plaguing her mind about turning back, but she steeled her resolve and pressed on.

Then came the rain.

Soraka was now cold, wet, hungry, and sobbing. As the ground beneath started to muddy, one of the rocks gave way. Soraka did not have time to react, she was caught in a mudslide down the side of a mountain. Screaming for help that wasn't there, Soraka could only pray the stars kept her alive through this ordeal.

Several hours later Soraka awoke to a familiar face and a sharp pain in her left ankle.

"You twisted it coming down the mountain, I wouldn't put any pressure on it just yet, but you should be alright. You nearly impaled me with that horn of yours on the way down though."

"Sorry Irelia, this thing has been nothing but a bother for me today, but I should be able to fix my ankle. I'm a healer, remember. by the way, what are you doing out here?"

"Same thing as you. Running away."

Irelia looked much worse for wear than Soraka. She had bloodstains and bruises across her flesh, clothing dirty and torn, hair was a ragged mess of split ends, and even her blades looked dull and unpolished.

It was true, outside of the Institutes power restraints, Soraka was a very powerful healer. With a jade green glow of magic from her hands, Soraka soothed the swelling her ankle, but didn't stand as a cold wind made her very aware of how much her clothing had been torn on the way down the mountain. She was still covered, but even that harlot Ahri would be impressed by how little fabric was holding her dress together.

As the day drew to an end, Irelia had prepared Soraka a nice dinner of half a fish and some leaks. Irelia wished she had more to give, but the day's fishing had not been kind to her. As the sun set and the cold, unforgiving darkness swept over them, the two former champions of the League decided it was best to huddle together for warmth beside their meager fire.

Sleep would not come to them though, oh no, for a paralyzing fear swept over them. Both sat up, still clutching one another for warmth as the outline of robed figure with a mighty staff was starting to be illuminated by what little fire was left.

Irelia's pupils were pinpricks as she began shaking, gripping the Starchild tighter as a child would a safety blanket.

"N..n..no. Not you. You monster. I thought I had rid myself of this demon."

The robed figure snarled, the yellow of his nicotine stained teeth revealed as were his black glasses.

"Oh Irelia my sweet girl, how cute of you to think you could escape me. And what is this we have here? Soraka, oh my pretty girl, we shall have fun indeed."

She wanted to run, to hide, to escape this man, no, this monster, but fear held both Irelia and Soraka in place. Soraka gulped and could only wimper the words "Help."

Suddenly, and without warning, a mighty voice could be heard bellowing throughout the mountain air. It started lowly enough, but became a roar.

**"DEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMAAAACCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

An explosion of power shot walls of earth up around the robed figure and the man that had just dropped from the sky. Prince Jarvan the Fourth, heir to the throne of Demacia. For the moment, he had blocked the evil off from Irelia and Soraka.

"Fear not good citizens, I am Jarvan and I _am helping_."

The robed figure snarled as his staff, emblazoned with the letters "NERF," slammed in to Jarvan's ribs, shattering them as Jarvan's body was used as a projectile to break hole in the wall of earth containing the great evil.

Beaten, broken, battered, and bruised, a destitute looking Irelia held on to a shivering and sniveling Soraka. Pleading with the great evil to stop as he simply broke the earthen walls containing him by walking through them.

"M..M..Mo...Ma..Morello, please stop. You've had your way with me for years now, but leave the poor Unicorn girl alone."

Snarling once again, the robed figure pulled back his hood to reveal his acne ridden face. It was indeed Morello, the Nerf Master and great evil which had plagued Irelia's nightmares for the past 2 years.

The air, pregnant with an unrelenting sense of dread seemed to close in on the pair of women as Morello menaced towards them. Eyeing them with a combination of anger and lust as he drew his mighty Nerf Bat ready to unleash it's power upon the two runaways.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed and Soraka was refusing to leave her room at the Institute. She was a shadow of her former self, a husk, trapped within her own misery and pain. She could not speak of the horrors of that night, Irelia had valiantly tried to defend her, but to no avail. The things Morello had done to her were unspeakable and depraved, how could one man posses such darkness within his heart she did not know, but she would get her revenge one day. Not just for herself, but for Irelia as well.

The light above her four poster bead went off signalling she was being summoned to the Fields of Justice. Slowly, she uncurled herself from the fetal position and vowed to bring down Morello before accepting the summon.

"Stars guide me."


End file.
